


Self Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ashamed Dean Winchester, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Manipulative Jack Kline, Turned on Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jack knocks on Dean’s door, tummy aching after he’s stuffed himself full of candy, Dean’s intentions are strictly honourable.Jack’s aren’t and Dean can’t really find the willpower to say no.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Self Indulgence

Dean isn’t surprised when he opens his bedroom door, answering a hesitant knock, to find Jack standing there.

His cheeks are hot with tears, and he has one hand clutched to his belly, and the other clasped over his mouth like he’s either terrified to speak or terrified he’s going to upchuck or maybe both.

Dean huffs. He’s not annoyed at Jack, because Jack didn’t know any better.

But Sam did, and the last thing Dean said, before he headed to catch a nap, was not to let the kid overeat.

A table full of sugary baked goods, candies, you name it, their reward for saving a sweet old couple from the ghost of a rival confectioner…. No way would Jack be able to resist, especially since his sweet tooth had survived his transition from nephilim to human.

And now here they are.

“Come on,” Dean says, and guides Jack inside and sits him down on the bed. He turns around to fish through his duffel - he’s got some pepto in there somewhere, or maybe even an antacid, but then he hears Jack groan and turns back around.

The kid’s the colour of a turned peach, nearly curled in on himself, and Dean figures the last thing he needs is something that smells like dettol or tastes like chalk making him vomit all over himself.

And Dean’s room.

So he’ll deal with this a different way.

Jack whines as Dean settles back against the headboard and eases the ex nephilim to settle between his legs.

It’s the easiest position; lying flat, Jack would end up with a mouth of stomach acid and just end up throwing up everything roiling around in there. Sitting on the edge of the bed means him being hunched in.

This is better, and Dean reaches around to very gently rub soothing circles into Jack’s belly.

He shifts uncomfortably at first, but then it must ease off for him, because he just slumps back into Dean’s warmth with a heartfelt sigh.

Dean grins, works a little lower, feels the taut pressure gradually give as the gas built up in there breaks up and Jack gives the most enormous belch.

Dean laughs, can’t help it - that’s a burp to be proud of, and Jack starts in surprise as if he can’t believe such a sound came out of him.

It’s what kicks it off. Because when he jumps, Dean’s hands slip, and they touch a part of Jack that probably wasn’t in discomfort.

Both of them go very still. Dean feels an immediate conflict of emotions: that was fucked up (Jack isn’t a kid, even if he has just been kicking around with them for a year, but it’s hard to look at him and not see somebody in a twenty year old’s body but with a certain naïveté looking back).

But he also can’t deny he hasn’t thought about it. He’s not blind to the way Jack’s been loitering around him. Different form how he does with Sam who he looks to like an older brother; different from how he does with Cas, who he’s fully adopted as his dad.

He likes the way it’s different with him even if he’s told himself he isn’t going to do anything about it.

He hasn’t even let himself jerk off imagining what it would be like.

And then Jack twists around enough to look at him.

“That helped me feel better,” he says, and he sounds like he doesn’t know what he’s saying, but oh, he knows, because his tongue dabs out to dampen his lips and holy shit.

They’re doing this.

Dean slowly, but firmly, settles Jack down against him. The lube is in the top drawer of his unit, easily within reach, and then Dean’s slipping a slicked up hand into Jack’s pants.

It doesn’t take long; Dean knows nobody else has touched Jack like this, and he doubts Jack’s done so for himself, or if he has it’s probably been fumbling and awkward and confusing, because everybody’s first time is.

A few strokes, Dean twisting his wrist the way he likes to do for himself, and Jack goes off, whining Dean’s name as he spills hot and tacky over Dean’s fist.

Dean strokes him gently through it, and then pulls back. He grabs the tissues front the unit and wipes his hand down before passing some to Jack.

He’s gonna tell him to go get a shower, but use the Kleenex first, because he’s done the walk to the bathroom with a darkening patch on his jeans and it’s not fun.

Besides, if Sam spots Jack he’s not gonna miss any of it and Dean is not ready to have that conversation.

Holy shit, he’s not ready to have that conversation with Cas either.

But he and Jack...they’re both adults, however you want to look at it, and somebody has to teach Jack this shit.

It’s not like it’s gonna be his dad, and Dean knows Sam would do it by buying a kids’ book that literally started with the birds and the bees.

This…. Dean’s turned on and ashamed at the same time, but he also knows this was the right way to do it.

And he has this feeling he hasn’t corrupted Jack so much as Jack’s corrupted him.

He gets the feeling nephilim are born with the knowledge of apparently unlived years.

Jack actually thanks him as he leaves, heading for the shower, and Dean slumps down on the bed, his own aching erection ignored for now.

If Cas and Sam ever find out about this….


End file.
